How to win an evil prince
by wolfy447
Summary: the school master selects two oys who just so happen to be in love sending one to the dark side to train to kill the one for the light side. this fairy tale consists of rainbow flags jyder and a stage set for an epic romanctic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings of impurity or lust often take over owr bodies now take that and multiply it by 10 add some fairy dust a hags eye and two castles and bingo welcome to the beginning of a long journey...

Ryder Lynn, a dislexic lover boy with passion and sensitivity.

Jake Puckerman, a boy with a desire for what weomen can do for him.

Blaine anderson, a fruity gay in love with a fantasy.

kurt hummel, an even fruityer gay with a strange desire for the stage and single spotlights.

Marley rose, a shy peacefull girl with beauty for days.

Rachel berry, a girl with a dream.

these six teens are about to receive a rude awakening...

december 22, the school master had set a new date for the kidnapping of two children a year who prep to become lost in their own fairy tale one child for the good the other child for the evil. it was the day before and already everyone was anxious.

ryder sat patiently under a tree as he often does arownd this time. he read. fairytales were the guy always gets the girl filled his books. he had a whole stack next to him. he had only one question on his mind...'why cant the happily ever after occur for two boys or two girls its always a prince a princess and an evil hag or monster with his henchmen. i wanna see some more.'

jake played hoops in the park, he never got picked. he didnt want an ordanary fairy tale end up stuck with one woman for the rest of his life he couldnt stand dating them any way but he also didnt enjoy ruining other relationships. sweat dripped from his brow as the same question formed in his head 'why are all fairy tales the same?'

* * *

THAT NIGHT...

ryder had fallen asleep beneath his tree. jake noticed him as he walked by. he noticed how cute this unfamiliar boy was. wait what was that cute? no how could he find a boy attractive? but he did his features were flawless the perfect prince. he didnt care that this feeling was unfamiliar he had to meet this boy.

"hey?" he whispered as he sat down next to the slightly lighter brunet, with vanila skin and muscles for days.

the boys eyes fluttered open...

"hi" he smiled at the caramel colored boy.

ryder was over come by an emotion he didnt understand. it was even more confusing than his favorite hobby, reading. as much as he loved it his dislexia held him back but that just made him love it that much more.

"im jake... how come i havnt seen you arownd before."

"um well i ussualy stay out of sight reading or writing my own endings to fairy tales or i try to any way."

"what do you mean"

"im uh dislexic its nothing but it really keeps me from doing what i love."

"it must not be doing a well enough job becaus uh..." he gestured twords the lardge stack of books. "i didnt catch your name."

"ryder"

"you are almost perfect in every way... and coming from me that means alot especially since i spend most of my days hiding my self from reality by being compleatly mean cruel and heartless."

"the perfect never"

"well mabe the shadow of doubt will take us both."

"id hope so id love to see them try and make your gorgious face a cruel evil monster."

jake blushed at these words hed never felt like this before obviously this boy was into him 'what do i do'

and as if reading his mind ryder plunged his lips against the tan boys loving the feeling that washed over him. they were both in compleate extasy. it was magical its like peter pan meets prince charming only the bad boy version of prince charming and if peter pan was into shopping and doing things that made his brain hurt.

they continued this for a while not giving any thought to what would happen the next night. except they both silently prayed theyed either both be taken or they both stayed.

after a long while ryder pulled away.

"hey lets go for a late night swim."

the two boys walked to the dock... jake took his shirt of then his jeans.

'dear god hes even more perfect with less on.'

ryder unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his shorts.

'oh god how does he expect me to keep calm in this situation im ocking up a demon down here' jake tried to hide his buldge but to no avail. this sent ryder into a whole new world of feelings below the waist.

they got into the water. after swimming for a few hours in the moonlight they found each other and kissed passionately.

"ryder!" a call came out from the distance.

"jake!" a different voice.

"two kids missing already i thought that was tomarrow night!" cried another.

the boys hurried into their clothes and onto the forest floor.

ryder tried to run but jake pulled him back.

"ill see you tomarrow gorgious." jake pecked his boyfriends lips and watched as he ran off to his destination, then he himself ran home.

* * *

**so what do you think fun right. love it magic plus jyder equals ultimate fairy tale. bingo thank you "school for good and evil"**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder got up and looked out his window smileing at the stupidity and franticity of his fellow citezens as they prepared for the arrival of the school master. they didn't understand... he looked over to the park nd saw jake shooting hoops shirtless and grinned feeling himself harden in his shorts. he shuffled to his closet choosing a decent button up shirt and a pair of jordans and sat on the bed putting them on. he didn't button up his shirt it made him feel uncomfterable.

sweat beaded from the mixed boy`s brow as he shot at the basket a smile spread across his face as out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure heading twords him. he turned to see ryder in his button up the didn't cover his amazing chest which immidiatly caused jake to harden in his jean shorts.

"hey baby" jake said.

ryder pulled the perfectly tanned boy to his lips and moaned against him. in public? yes, but now adays no one cares some actually find it addorible.

jake and ryder soon found them selves at their tree. jake lay on top of ryder his hands sliding across the lighter brunettes perfectly unblimished skin. ryder found his hands down at jakes crotch tring to unbutton the thing that separated him from what he wanted.

"ryder?"

"im sorry I-I uh"

"its okay but you should have asked first" jake smiled and grabbed ryder by his waist pulling him to his feet. "my house or yours."

"mine... my parents are out and id just feel a whole lot more comfortable." ryder blushed.

* * *

bronze hands pulled the blue nylon shorts from their lovers ankles. jakes forehead rested against ryders. they kissed passionately. ryders left hand caressed the back of jakes neck as his right grasped at jakes waist. jake slid his shorts of leaving them both in just their boxers. jake cimbed on top of ryder grinding harshly against his lovers thighs.

"ohhhhh" ryder cried.

jake grinned. then ryder whispered in his ear.

"make love to me baby." jake nodded removing ryders boxers revealing his nine inch gorgeous erection making himself moan at the sight.

jake kissed up ryder aching erection, then went to his balls kissing and sucking them one at a time. he then dragged his bottom lip up the heated flesh and engulfed the boy till he struck the back of his throat.

"jesus jake!"

"I don't think he has anything to do with what I am doing right now."

jake then took ryder back in his mouth and bobbed harshly making ryder scream. after a few moments ryder came in jakes mouth sweat lacing his skin.

"I want you inside me jake please" ryder begged.

jake backed off of ryder sliding his boxers down revealing his golden cock which had ryder druling and hardening once more ready for what was to come. jake pumped himself a few times and spit on his hand to prepare himself for his lover he wanted to make sure ryder got the pleasure and happiness he deserved jake didn't care about himself he just wanted ryder to be satisfied.

* * *

jake knelt leaning over ryder inside him. he held ryder by the waist kissing him gently. ryder pumped himself with one hand holding his lover with the other moaning gently against jakes lips. jake picked up the pace sticking ryders prostate from time to time to reveal a slight scream of pleasure. ryder began pivoting to meet jakes thrusts causing them to heighten and eventually sending them over the edge screaming eachothers names.

jakes hands moved over to ryders neck.

"I love you baby" he whispered.

"I hope he takes us both" ryder cried.


End file.
